


Harvest

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Series: Kristanna Family [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: Anders is currently seven-and-a-half (Karl is about 13, Adela is 11, Lilly is nearly 10)





	Harvest

Sometimes Papa and Sven went up the mountain. They were gone for a week, sometimes two, and they left very early in the morning so Papa always said goodbye at bedtime the night before.

But one night, when he was tucked up in his bed in the nursery (he and Lilly were the only ones who still slept there because Karl and Adela had their own bedrooms now - Lilly would be ten soon, and then Anders would be the only one left) he was woken up by the door opening. Lying very still, he saw Papa cross the room to his bed, and he closed his eyes tight as he kissed him on the forehead and tucked the covers neatly round Anders’s shoulder.

After a minute he peeped again, and saw Papa kiss Lilly, and then turn and leave the room.

And he had an Idea.

Papa always said he couldn’t take any of them with him (and they’d asked, and asked, and asked) because he had to leave too early in the morning. But Anders was awake now, wasn’t he? He could go. He could absolutely and completely go.

As quietly as he could, so as not to wake his sleeping sister, Anders slid out of his bed. He found a shirt and trousers and put them on, then remembered that although it was summer, it would be cold up the mountain, so he found his coat and boots as well. He was proud of himself for remembering this. He was definitely big enough to go. He was seven-and-a-half now, and that’s really big, whatever Karl and Lilly said. He would be able to help Papa, and they would have lots of adventures that he’d tell the others about. Or maybe he wouldn’t tell them; he’d just remember it all, when Karl said he was too little to understand something.

To get from the night nursery to the corridor he had to go through the day nursery. The toys and furniture looked creepy and slightly threatening in the near-dark. Anders found a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote carefully ‘I have taken Anders with me because he is big enugh now, Papa’, then propped it over the mantelpiece where Brigitta would be sure to see it. Perfect.

He crept downstairs. He’d felt like it was nighttime, but in fact the sun was just starting to come up. The castle was still mostly silent and empty, and he made it to the stables easily without being detected.

Papa was in the stable yard, putting some things in the back of his sled. Anders watched him from a corner. He was suddenly not so sure that he would be invited along. He would be sent back to bed, like a baby.

Papa left the sled and went into the stable building to get Sven. And almost accidentally, without a conscious decision, Anders climbed into the back of the sled and hid under a blanket.

—

He was asleep again almost before they left the stable yard. It was still very early and mostly dark - especially under a wool blanket - and the sled on its wagon base rolled along smoothly. By the time he woke up again the sun was high in the sky and the first thing Anders was aware of was how hot and stuffy he was, so he sat up and threw the blanket to one side. And nearly fell out of the sled when they braked sharply.

“Hey! What are you doing back there, you little - Anders?”

He’d only seen Papa look angry like that once before, when they were in the market and someone who wasn’t looking where they were going had almost knocked over Mama and Adela. His face softened once he recognised his son but Anders’s voice was still wobbly with tears.

“I just wanted to come with you.”

Papa ran his hand over his face, then he reached over and helped the boy climb onto the seat next to him. “Does anyone know you’re here?”

“No. I mean - I left a note to say I’d come with you.”

“I thought you were awake.” Papa sighed. “Well, there goes today. By the time we get back it’ll be too late, I’ll have to start again tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to take me back! I can help you, I’m big enough! Please, Papa. I won’t be a bother. I can help.”

“We’re going to the snow and ice. You don’t have the right clothes.”

“I wore my winter boots.”

“So you did. Well, I didn’t bring enough food for two.”

“I can eat Sven’s carrots.”

“Sven needs those. And anyway, your mother will be worried sick, note or no note.”

Anders hung his head. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

They sat for a minute.

“Well - now we’re stopped, it’s pretty much breakfast time,” Papa said. “I expect I can spare you that much. How about we have something to eat, then I’ll take you home.”

Anders looked at his feet. He knew this was probably more than he deserved, but he was still sick with disappointment.

“You know I have to take you home, pal.”

“I know.”

But before they could finish their breakfast, they heard a horse galloping up the road. And with a sinking heart, Anders heard his mother calling his and his father’s names.

“Anna!” Papa called. “Over here. It’s okay, I’ve got him.”

“Anders!” Mama rode up to them, jumped down from her horse, and threw the reins at Papa. “I was so worried, what on earth were you thinking!” She hugged him, hard, then held him at arm’s length. “You can’t imagine, when we couldn’t find you at breakfast -” and she was hugging him again.

“I left a note,” Anders said quietly, almost to himself.

“He’s alright, Anna,” Papa said. “Just wanted some fresh air, right, pal? He won’t do it again.”

“I should hope not! Okay. He can ride back with me and then you won’t lose much time.” She sighed, and stood. “I’ll mount, and you pass him up.”

Anders scrunched up his face at ‘pass him up’ but it was also true he couldn’t get up onto the saddle of Mama’s horse without help. He was very grateful when Papa boosted him with his hands, the same as he did for Mama, rather than picking him up bodily.

He waited for his parents to kiss - eurgh - and then they rode away down the road, leaving Papa behind to pack up the breakfast things.

His mother didn’t say anything, but Anders could feel how tense her arms were, holding the reins around him; she was pretty angry, and this silence wouldn’t hold much longer. Fortunately, all four children knew their mother’s weak spot.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he said, as sincerely as he could manage. He felt her posture soften.

“And sorry means…?” she said.

“I know it was wrong and I won’t do it again.”

She kissed him on the top of the head. “You need to apologise to Brigitta as well, when we get home. And Agnes, they were both going frantic, thinking they’d lost you.”

“Agnes is frantic every time she loses a button.”

“Now, then. You’re still in trouble, young man.”

Anders leant back a little against his mother. “Mama, why did I have to be the baby?”

“Someone has to be.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know, bug.”

“You could have another baby, then THEY would be littlest. They might like it.”

Mama was quiet for a long moment, then she said, “Well, who knows what will happen.”

They rode on a little further. Anders could see now how high they were above the town. He’d managed to get nearly to the snowline. That was pretty impressive.

“You know, you’re more like your Papa, and Karl is more like mine,” Mama said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re taller than him one day.”

“Taller than Karl?”

“Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Maybe one day I’ll be the biggest,” Anders said thoughtfully.

“Maybe.”


End file.
